Fragmentation
by Nixanne
Summary: Fragments and drabbles on Garrus and Shepard's relationship. FemShepxGarrus. Work in Progress. UPDATED


This is my first shot at making anything Mass Effect, and my first attempt at making fanfiction after years of hiatus. Please forgive me.

FemShepxGarrus because they're such a lovely couple. This is inspired by Selkit's Life Among the Xenophiles and another drabble set I quite forgot the title. I'm also accepting prompt requests as I need something to trigger my creative juices.

* * *

**Fragmentation**

**Stolen**

Garrus Vakarian realised that Jane Shepard, his CO, had stolen his heart. At that moment, he also realised that it didn't need stealing because he would have given it to her willingly.

**Blue**

Jane Shepard isn't the biggest fan of the colour blue and was surprised when she realised that she began to love it. She preferred neutral tones like blacks, greys, and whites but a look at Garrus, seeing his blue-gray eyes, his blue facial markings, and him wearing blue armour made her eyes twinkle.

**Showers**

Garrus liked to go up to Shepard's cabin while she's in the shower because he liked to listen to her sing her heart out to twenty-first century songs.

**Graceful**

There was a certain grace in his deft hands whenever he calibrated the cannons, polished his rifle, or ran his talons across her scarred body.

**Unfathomable**

Garrus Vakarian still can't fathom how he managed to be so lucky with Jane Shepard.

**Freezing**

It took all of his self-control not to carry Shepard, take off her armour, and hug her until she's warm again when she came out of the Triton.

**Translator**

He switched off his translator just so he could hear Shepard say "I love you" in her own tongue. Those three words have never sounded so beautiful.

**Scar**

Garrus liked having the scar on his face because it serves as a memory of the day that she walked back into his life.

**Gymnast**

"Shepard, I know humans are much more flexible than turians, but you seem to be more flexible than other human females. Why is that?" Garrus went to her one day, mandibles twitching in confusion. Shepard smiles sweetly before arching her back into a bridge and then making a handstand.

**Worth**

Before Garrus, Jane never realised that one man could mean the whole universe to her.

**Birthday**

For Garrus, it was just any other day. He entered the battery and felt a silly grin crawl up his face when he saw a framed picture of him and Shepard with a ribbon on the side on his workstation.

**Note**

He couldn't stop smiling when he saw Shepard crying when she saw the note where he'd written I love you in English, her own language.

**Heights**

When he brought her to what is now their spot in the Presidium, the lyrics "we'll stand on top of the world if nothing can stop us tonight" from one of her favourite twenty-first century human songs suddenly made so much sense to her.

**Missions**

Ever since she got Garrus back from Omega, she's never been so excited to go on mission after mission after mission, knowing that she has someone with her that she can trust her whole life to.

**Leader**

She opened up to him about what she read in the dossier of the Shadow Broker. "I feel guilty. Am I holding you back?" "No, Jane. I've had my fair share of leadership. Besides, there's no woman, human, or any other being in this galaxy that I'm willing to follow to hell and back except for you. I trust you completely."

**Joker**

Garrus will always be thankful to Joker, who's been his 'Unofficial Guide to Courting Human Females: Commander Shepard Edition.'

**Mussed**

He likes the fact that he's the only one who can muss Shepard's hair.

**Pair**

She likes to think that they're meant for each other, complete opposites yet, completely complementing.

**Weakness**

"You like the Battlemaster." Grunt said nonchalantly. "You like her too, Grunt, you wouldn't be following her if you didn't like her." "That's true, turian, but you like her more than just a Battlemaster. I can tell. She can't seem to stay away from your either. She makes you weak." He pondered at the blue-eyed Krogan's statement and merely nodded. Shepard may be his weakness, but she's the weakness that's makes his world come alive.

**Brown**

He always thought that brown was a dragging and boring colour, but looking at her eyes, soulful, twinkling, fiery, and brown made him realise what a wonderful colour brown is.

**Shiver**

The shiver in his spine felt so nice as he heard Shepard declare her love in his own language. A feat she's thanked Mordin for.

**Infinity**

Whenever Jane Shepard felt like there's nothing else for her, she looks into Garrus' eyes and realises the infinite possibilities with him.

**Lovesong**

"That song Shepard's been humming recently, what was the message of that song?" Garrus asked the Normandy's helmsman. "Oh that? That's from one of her favourite twentieth century songs. It goes something along the lines of 'however far away, I will always love you, however long I stay, I will always love you.' If you must know, she's been humming it ever since you guys were separated when she was arrested."

**Beauty**

No perfect-fringed Turian or elegant Asari matron can compare to the beauty of the human who's snuggling up to him right now.

**Flip-flop**

Her heart did flip-flops when she realised that Archangel is her bestfriend, her confidante, and her angel. She's never been so glad to be have been shot, even if it was "concussive rounds only."

**Romantic**

She's never been the romantic type, and he's never been either. So he got a pleasant surprise when she invited him to a picnic in a tropical beach planet during one of their shore leaves.

**Nightmares**

It was one of those nights where Jane Shepard would wake up sweating, gasping, crying. She was worried about the Reapers, about the galaxy, about everything else. She scared that she won't be able to do anything and will have nothing left to save. Garrus simply tells her: "That…human song you love? Remember what it said? Take my hand, we'll make it, I swear." She held his hand, squeezed it, and then realised that she can take on anything with him at her side.

**Gratitude**

Garrus doesn't know how to go about thanking Liara for being instrumental in bringing Shepard back to life, in giving him a chance to be with her.

**Jealousy**

Shepard can't help but feel a twinge of jealousy when he told her about the woman he tested his reach with.

**Walled**

Everyone knew Jane Shepard to be a great commanding officer and someone who's strong, capable, and fearless. What everyone didn't was that Jane Shepard was still a woman, human, and mortal and whenever she opens up to him, he realises how fragile she truly is.

**Settle**

Growing up as a spacer kid, she's never really had anything to call home, but she realised that home doesn't have to be a house, nestled somewhere by the beach or in the mountains, and smiles at the fact that she's found home in the arms of a turian.

**Jane**

To everyone else, she's Commander Shepard, hero, Spectre, N7. To him, she's just Jane, the love of his life.

* * *

Songs used:

Bon Jovi - Living On A Prayer

Open Air Stereo - Highest Height

The Cure - Lovesong


End file.
